


Back to binary

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a question shouldn't be hard to answer and it actually isn't. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to binary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



> Aaand edit, nothing to see here except that SHLEDZGUOHN IS THE ULTIMATE SWEETIE + GO READ HER FIC [Back and forth and here and gone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/192472) that is clearly the superior fic beside being the first one that interpreted the events of Temsik under this light. This here is an unrelated and, in good faith, independent second attempt at the same thing. Case closed because this fandom is made of sweeties & I hope that Zekkass enjoys their tiny treat (and that they've avoided this not-a-mess altogether °°; )

 

 

 **Back to binary**

 **  
**

  
The memories break in and Yomiel passes out. It seems like the only logical thing to do, really, to hybernate for a while and shut out all the different brands of pain and guilt that are finding their ways through his synapses.  
If only the rest of the world would shut up.

The detective stays.  
He does not scare the kid by attending the wounded until she is well gone, which is good – no, not “the kid”, “Lynne” and Yomiel hazily glimpses what she will not and could have been, how she will grow confident under that comb of red hair, how that same base stubborness can generate compassion even when no mercy is deserved.  
He cares for Sissel, which is better. Huge priority there. Good. Yomiel can rest.  
Or he could, if the rest of the world, in the person of Detective Jowd, would just shut up for a minute. He limps and sits beside him until the ambulance comes, a gesture of which Yomiel doesn't quite know what to think. If he could think. Too many emotions to sort through at the moment, not all of which belong to him except they do.  
“Are you alive?”, Jowd asks. He must be going through the same – his voice dropped the surprise and got concerned all of a sudden. “Did we make it? Can you hear me, Yomiel?” And again: “Are you alive?”  
“Cut the tough stuff, Detective. It's not funny.”  
And he coughs. His lungs say _Hello, this hurts,_ there is air going out, a rasp in his throat, something that may taste like blood and wait it does, this is what blood tastes like, this is what taste tastes like. Yomiel is once again aware of how physical pain feels under the pressure of ten years of nothingness and his first thought is: _Amazing_.  
“Except”, he groans. That hole under his shoulder isn't getting prettier and he finds out that breath is a commodity that is rapidly falling in short supply. “Except it is not hard anymore, is it Detective? I guess...” He tries to straighten himself up and settles for straightening his shades, mustering a drained, solemn grin. “Ambulance permitting, I guess my answer is a yes. I am still alive.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some hopeful Yomiel for a fellow GTer! I hope I did him justice.  
> I'm... also wishing for a "Not sure if canon" tag atm, since I'm not sure of what the game really means when it says that the characters "go back to a new present". Ok that's fine for plot exposition, but exactly who lived those missing minutes/hours/decade? Who made all the decisions that led to the happy dinner we see in the ending? Who chose to name the cat Sissel, who painted his other timeline's memories of Sissel while in prison, who bought Missile to Lynne?  
> The explanation that makes more sense to me - again, not sure if canon - is that they get their double memories when they end their timeline meddling and that the new present they go back to is that moment right there - the plot then skips to whatever makes sense to show. It's kiiind of supported by a grand total of two lines in the game, but even if it's not supported by a grand total of the rest of the game, it's the only explanation I can wrap my head around, so it's the one followed by this fic. I apologize if it's not how you read this aspect of canon since the whole story hinges on it...


End file.
